A Ride in Hellsing Manor
by Commander3428961
Summary: (Part of a certain challenge.) After an encounter with Alucard, the Flock become part of Hellsing, and in return for joining, Integra helps them take down Itex. Read Author's Notes, in chapter 1 for more details.
1. Chapter 1

(Okay. So, I decided to respond to Jarl of the North's Hellsing/Maximum Ride crossover challenge. However, a few of his rules, I decided to get rid of. Like first, I'll be choosing the timeline. Second, Jarl said that Max must become a vampire, but said nothing about the rest, of the Flock. So... If you wanted to see the Flock as Vampires, here's your chance! (Yes the entire Flock.) If not, go read something else)

 **(Alucard P.O.V.)**

Well... What an interesting evening, this has been. The past few weeks, Lycanthropes (if you prefer Werewolves) had been sighted in America. Specifically, in New York. So I followed one, and came across... Angels. Young children, the oldest one not even sixteen yet. Most likely at least fourteen. I saw them being attacked by the Lycans, and started shooting at the Wolfmen. I managed to kill half of them, and they began to charge at me. THAT... Was a mistake.

I said, "Man-made Lycanthropes." I removed my glasses and held up my Cassull, "How interesting." I then held up my Jackal, and began to fire. I kept firing, until only three were left. They began to challenge me. I smirked. I prepared to face them, "Release Control Art Restriction levels 3, 2, 1! Begin the Chromwell Advocation." I laughed, as they stared in fear.

Then, I ripped them to shreds. They tried to fight back, but I defeated them. Bit into them, ripped them open, and continued to shoot them. Then, after the last one was dead, I followed the young angels. I saw the eldest one fighting another of the man-made Wolfmen. They then turned around to notice me. The young angels stared in confusion, and the Wolfman in fear.

He grabbed the eldest girl, and said, "You stay out of this! I don't know who you are, but I KNOW that you have no part in this! If you don't leave know, I will snap her neck!" Just like the Priest, who threatened the Police Girl.

I asked the girl, "Are you a virgin, my Dear?" I pointed the Jackal towards them. I asked again, "Girl! Are you virgin? Answer me!"

The girl blushed and yelled, "Yes! I am! All six of us are!" That was all I needed to hear.

I fired the Jackal, and it pierced through her, and hit the Lycan's heart. How satisfactory. One of the young angels yelled out, "Max!" So that was her name. Interesting.

I walked over to her, and said, "I'm sorry, but I had to shoot you, in order to pierce his heart. I'm truly sorry, but your dying." I reached out my hand, and said, "I know you don't want to die tonight. Would you rather, be one of us?"

The girl then reached out her hand, and closed her eyes. I then held her up, and sunk my teeth into her neck. Her blood, was some of the sweetest I had ever tasted.

As soon as I finished with her, I asked the others, " Who are you six?" They didn't answer. I called Walter, and said, "Walter, prepare a jet to bring me back to England." I looked to the children, and smirked. I said, "I'll be bringing a few... Surprises with me."

Oh, how wonderful this is going to be.

(A/N: Yeah. Now, I know that you probably don't want me to say this, but every 2 chapters, one member of the Flock will become a Vampire. Will they have problems with Seras and Integra? Well, Seras, yes. Integra, maybe. I don't know, HOW Integra is supposed to react, to six kids becoming Vampires. Will they fight Millennium or Iscariot? I don't know. I haven't thought that far yet. But, I will have Alucard scare the crap out of Itex's Director! Will other Maximum Ride characters be seen in this? Maybe, I haven't thought that far ahead. Plus, I don't think Alucard and Ari would like each other very much. I don't know if Jeb or other Max Ride villains would know of Alucard. But I KNOW, they would fear him. To my fellow writer and friend, SkylarHeart, who's writing another Max is a Vampire story, I've no idea what to say. If you're offended, I apologize, but I had to get this story written. I've just always wanted to do it. To Jarl of the North, I hope you like this. Because, I know you posted the challenge, and I want to impress you. The rest of you, bye now.)


	2. Max awakes in the Manor

(A/N: Alright, here's chapter 2. Like I said, I intend to make each member of the Flock a Vampire, every two chapters. Now, for the Flock's orientation.)

 **(Max POV)**

I remember getting shot. Then, it all went black. As I woke up, I saw him standing there. The guy who saved me. He asked, "How does to feel to DIE, American?" He sounded like he was serious.

Die? I was dead? I looked over to my hip, to see that there was a hole through it. Jesus. Then, he came closer, and bit my neck.

I bolted from a rather comfortable bed, and saw the Flock standing there. Angel, however, was hugging my side. The one I thought had a hole in it. I put my hand under (changed) shirt, and felt nothing. It felt the same, as before I was shot. Then, Angel moved away, as I blushed, signaling for the Flock to look away. As they did, I lifted up my shirt, and saw no bullet holes. It LOOKED the same, as before I got shot. As if it never happened. I sighed, relieved. Then, my savior smirked, staring at my chest. I screamed.

He got up, and smiled at me. He asked, "How does it fell, to be a Vampire, American?" He seemed unphased by what he just said. Like he was one too.

I asked, in fear, "Could I have a mirror?" There was only one way, to see if he was lying. Nudge handed me her pocket mirror, and I looked in it. I saw fangs. VAMPIRE fangs. I screamed again.

A feminine voice said, "You're louder than the damn Police Girl is! I don't care if you are a Vampire OR an American. You work for me now, show some manners!" The woman was dressed, in a green business suit, a red bow tie, and glasses. She was tall, and blonde, with blue eyes. She said, "I know you heard me. You couldn't scream that loud, if you were deaf."

I sighed. I looked over to the Flock once more, and wondered if they'd accept me like this. I looked at the guy in the red trench coat. I asked, "So, I never got your name?" I didn't know it. But as soon as I did, I would quake in fear.

He said, "I have undergone many names. But you will know me..." He smiled sadistically, as he said, " Alucard."

I quivered in fear, as the woman in green said, "Given your condition, you will be working for us now." She looked over to the Flock, "Your friends, unless they turn into Vampires as well, are allowed to choose. Should they become Vampires, they'll have to." She looked to me again, "I'll give you sometime, to process things." She was confident in her personality. Particularly, when she walked.

After she left, I looked to the Flock. Worried if they'd accept me like this.

Angel, who had no doubt been reading my thoughts, looked at me first. She said, calmingly, "I'll always accept you, Max." She hugged me as tight as she could, and smiled, "I don't care if you're a Vampire. You're still Max. I'll always love and accept you."

I smiled, and hugged back, "Thanks, Angel." I could always count on her to accept me. She was my little baby. We had a bond. We could never betray each other.

The rest of the Flock... I had no idea. Gazzy and Nudge came up, and hugged me. They sad the same things. Such as, 'You're still Max,' and 'We'll love you, even if you're a Vampire.' Iggy simply said, "Max, I'm gonna tell you something." He came closer, and smiled,"Vampires are awesome. You've always been awesome. Combine the two, and what do you get?"

I smiled, "Thanks, Iggy." Finally, Fang had to speak his thoughts. I wondered how he would react. Fang's always been hard to predict.

But he walked over and said, "So you're a Vampire." He took my hand into his own, and smiled, "What of it? Vampire or not, Max is Max. I don't care about her species, as long as she's the same Max we know and love."

I couldn't help but cry in happiness at that remark. I simply said to my Flock, "Thanks, Guys. I hope you can get past this."

Then someone else came into the room. An older guy, wearing a purple tuxedo, a monocle in front off one of his purple eyes, and black hair in a ponytail. Men should NOT wear ponytails.

He smiled and said, "Good evening, young people. My name is Walter C Dornez. Retired Vampire Hunter, and Butler to the Hellsing family, and organization." He bowed. Then, he gave me some kind of uniform. It was a blue, double breasted uniform, with a red checkerboard symbol on the right breast. It said 'Hellsing' beneath the checkerboard.

Walter simply said, "This will be your new uniform. You'll need it, for your missions. Your normal clothes, should you decide to have any, will be kept here in the manor." He bowed again, "That way, they will be easier to clean should you somehow sully them." He normal butler. The loyal butler. But something was... Off with him.

I asked him, "So you're the butler? Well, can you tell me who that woman was? The one who was just in here, in the green outfit and the red bow tie?"

He smiled as he said, "That woman is the current head of the Hellsing organization, and the last living descendent of Abraham Van Hellsing. Her name is Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing." He smirked and walked away, "If you need anything, I'll be around. As I said before, my name is Walter."

Well, he was creepy. But a nice kind of creepy. So, we have a butler, the Flock still accepts me, and we now live in a mansion. Well I guess it's not all bad. Oh, how I curse myself for thinking that.


	3. First mission and another bite

(Okay. Chapter three. Let's see what I can do).

(Max POV)

I walked into the changing room, and changed into the Hellsing uniform, Walter had provided for me. It cut off, just above the legs. It felt like anyone could just look up the skirt-like wardrobe, and see my underwear. The combat boots felt empowering, like I could smash anything under them. The top of the uniform, the blue shirt with the checkerboard on the right breast pocket? It felt kind of... Weird. Like I was someone else. Like I was some, British soldier. Well, I was in Britain, but still just felt... Weird. This come from me! As in... A mutant bird kid, who was now a freaking Vampire, yet this was weird.

I finished getting changed, and looked to the Flock. Iggy was indifferent. A guy who can't see, obviously wouldn't have an opinion, on a Hellsing uniform. Angel and Gazzy though it looked good. Nudge, being the fashionista that she is, started to critique the uniform. Fang... Started bleeding from his nose. The others rushed to help him. I stood there, staring at the blood. It looked... Delicious. Being a Vampire is changing me. I used to be disgusted by blood. Now... I couldn't stop thinking about. Especially, FANG'S blood. I stared at his neck. His jugular vein. I licked my lips. My eyes turned blood red.

I snapped out of it. 'No!' I thought, 'You can't do that to him! You see what being a Vampire is doing to you. Don't do it to him! He deserves better!'

Then, someone moved behind me. I looked, and saw Alucard. I said, "Yes, Master?" I couldn't call him anything else. I wanted to, but something told me not to.

He said, "I don't know why, you're holding back." He placed a hand on my shoulder, "Your friend would make a fine Vampire." He looked at Fang, "I can read thoughts. All Vampires can." He said to Fang, "Particularly, when those thoughts are rather private dreams, about young Maximum."

Fang blushed, "Y-You saw those?" Apparently, he'd been having dreams about me. I blushed myself, when I heard that. Fang was rather good looking. I guess I was too, but dreams like that...

My thoughts were interrupted when a woman rushed by us. A blonde woman, blue eyes in a uniform that looked like mine, but yellow while mine was blue. She had a curvaceous body, and VERY large assets beneath her neck.

She said, "You must be those 'Angel children' Master told me about!" She leaned her hand to us, "I'm Seras Victoria, Alucard's first fledgling in over a hundred years!"

I shook her hand, "I'm Max. I guess I'm the second fledgling." I introduced her to the Flock, "These are Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel." I told her who was who, she hugged each one of them. Fang's nose bled, again.

Then, Alucard interrupted us. He said, "We have a mission. Time to prove yourselves."

We left on a truck, getting informed on our mission. We were going to Bath, to investigate a Vampire sighting. If there was one, we had to put them down.

We got there, and we were attacked. I ordered the Flock, "Don't panic! Use whatever weapon you can, and fight off the Vampire! Make sure we can all make it back!"

I saw a legion of Zombies (Ghouls, as I was told they're called), and got ready to fight. I grabbed my weapon, a shotgun Walter gave me, and opened fire. The blood coming from my enemies heads was... Intoxicating. I ran as fast as I could, and shot them up. Ripping heads off, tearing out throats, punching, kicking, biting, and crushing heads beneath my boots.

I saw the Flock, looking terrified. I couldn't believe it. How much Vampirism had changed me. I was violent. I was... EVIL. I couldn't bear it. I put my face in my head.

The Vampire we hunted, an Irish guy in a business suit, had me in a chokehold. He said, "Alright! Either Ye all let me go, or I kill this young girl! Got that?!"

Fang ran, punched the Vampire in the face, and took a hit. The Vampire slashed his lungs. But Fang smashed a wooden stake into the Vampire's heart. The Vampire laid dead. Fang, was slowly dying. Everyone (except Alucard) rushed toward him.

Fang said, "It's alright." He put a hand to my face, "If you're safe, I'm happy."

I yelled in panic, "There has to be something to save him!" I tried to think of something. I couldn't think of much.

Master said, smirking, "You know how I saved you." He looked at Fang, "As is the only way to save him."

I yelled back, "No! I can't do that to him!" Vampirism was turning me into a violent animal. I couldn't let Fang be turned into the same thing.

Fang said, "Max." I looked at him, he was smiling, "I don't care. If you're safe, I'm happy. If we're Vampires..." He kissed me. On the lips. He said, "We can be together, for all time."

I looked at the rest of the Flock. All desperate to save Fang. They knew, there was no other way.

I looked at Fang, in sadness. I said to him, "Forgive me."

I raised him up to my face, and bit like a monster, into his neck.


End file.
